


Expendable

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men have always been pawns in Azula's journey through life, and now she's finding new uses for them in her relationship with Ty Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).



> Content notes: rape/noncon of an OC, bloodplay, hitting, orgasm denial, forced orgasm, verbal abuse, breathplay/choking, restraints (chi-blocking as a restraint). See the endnotes for full spoilery warnings and contents. This is sure to be the darkest fic I ever write, and it is only finished and posted because of jedusaur, who will hopefully forgive the occasional feeling that crept in along with the porn :P

Azula knows precisely when it started, of course. She can track the twisted progression from their childhood, and although she couldn't have consciously known where it would end back then, she is still sure that every move she made was meant to bring them here. Nothing she has ever done was without meaning, without purpose. Other people and their inexplicably stupid decisions have complicated her deliberate actions, of course, but she has always been sure of her own purpose.

The first time, Ty Lee was reluctant. Azula had expected that, and planned for it accordingly. She wouldn't call it a complete success, but it had accomplished what she'd hoped for - a chance to try again.

Now, though - now Ty Lee's face turns dark in the dim light of the room when Azula runs a nail lightly along her collarbone, pressing roughly to make Ty Lee feel it under the fabric of her top. She moves her hand up over Ty Lee's shoulder and points casually at a man across the room, tall and broad-shouldered.

"Him?" Ty Lee asks, a breathless hitch in her voice that makes desire curl tightly in Azula's stomach.

Azula studies her nails. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at him earlier."

Ty Lee flushes again, and perhaps to someone else it would seem like embarrassment, but Azula knows all the shades of Ty Lee's cheeks, and this is not shame. Azula has nearly wiped shame out completely from Ty Lee's repertoire.

"I think - I think he might cry, eventually," Ty Lee whispers. "You'll like that, won't you?"

Azula controls her reaction sharply, and it takes more effort than she would like to admit to keep from showing how that simple statement affects her. Ty Lee is learning more and more every day, it would seem.

"Why don't you issue an… invitation to join us?" Azula says, and despite the inflection of her words, it is not a question.

Ty Lee presses back into Azula for a moment, then crosses the room, inserting herself into the man's conversation with a charming Ty Lee smile, all teeth.

Azula prides herself with making those teeth sharper, for having made the bare threat of Ty Lee's beauty into a weapon. She is so much more now, the sweetness of her natural disposition masking new and vicious depths that most people cannot see. This is almost Azula's favorite part, and she settles in to watch, a glass of wine held loosely between her fingers.

Less than ten minutes later, Ty Lee brings him back, letting him hold her hand.

"This is Li," she tells Azula. "He has a tea shop just down the street!"

Azula lets her mouth form the shape of a friendly smile. "It's so nice to meet you, Li."

"This is Zhu La," Ty Lee says to Li, and Azula winces at the sound of the made up name. It is a necessary evil, but not one she cares for at all. She is much more resigned to the need to only visit each town where they do this once. "She's my oldest friend."

"It's lovely to meet you," Li says, but his eyes are fixed on Ty Lee.

Good, Azula thinks. She doesn't want him to look at her yet.

+++

When they arrive at the rooms Azula has rented for the evening, she gives Li a polite goodnight and leaves Ty Lee alone with him. Letting Ty Lee give them a few moments of what they expect makes men much more malleable, she's found.

"Did you start without me?" Azula says later, pushing open the bedroom door and affecting a hurt tone as she takes in the scene.

Li stares at her, not quite comprehending what he sees. A spike of victorious pleasure pulses in Azula at his obvious confusion. He is weak, and she is going to lay him bare before that fact.

"I - I don't understand," he says, and makes a feeble attempt to sit up.

"We do everything together," Ty Lee says, straddling him on the bed, sweet mockery dripping from her voice. "Don't you think you can handle it? After all, what man wouldn't dream of this?" She moves her hips as she speaks, a pale imitation meant to show him what he could have if he will just submit.

Li shakes underneath her, the bravado he'd shown earlier in agreeing to escort Ty Lee home almost gone. He's shirtless, but still wearing pants. Ty Lee is naked, and Azula watches with satisfaction at the way her spine twists as she moves. She is beautiful and powerful, and she belongs to Azula.

"I - I suppose," Li says, eyes darting between them.

"You won't even know I'm here," Azula lies. "I just like to watch, mostly."

"You'll like it," Ty Lee promises, one hand curling down to cover Li's erection, rubbing him through the thin fabric of his pants. She gives him a guileless smile and pulls his hands to her breasts. "I promise."

He relaxes, and Azula can see his fantasy written on his features. Men are so easy.

"Okay," he says, and Azula allows him a few more moments underneath Ty Lee before she puts a hand on Ty Lee's back. Ty Lee instantly turns to lie on her back, legs spread wide. She winks at Li when he groans in protest.

"I'm going to show you how to pleasure her," Azula says. "You're going to watch until I'm confident you can do it correctly."

He bristles. "I know how to bring pleasure to a woman," he says, and Azula smiles to herself. That is almost certainly not true, but he will bring her pleasure tonight, whether he wants to or not.

"Please?" Ty Lee says. "She'll get me ready for you. It will be so good, I promise."

"If you must," he says, caving to Ty Lee's pouting lips and begging eyes. He moves to the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on Ty Lee's indecently sprawling legs.

Azula viciously swallows her impulse to order him to shut his eyes. She swings between never wanting anyone to see Ty Lee like this, and wanting _everyone_ to, and she knows that this is a time when she will enjoy it more in the end if he is watching. He can watch, can look, but no one can take Ty Lee away from her. Not anymore.

With one last glance at Li, Azula moves between Ty Lee's legs and presses a finger into Ty Lee's slick cunt without preamble. Ty Lee is wet, and her eyes flutter closed as her head tilts back. Azula uses her thumb to lightly rub circles around Ty Lee's clit, relishing the way her finger is making Ty Lee move rhythmically as she thrusts in and out.

Azula has to shove Li back several times, but he eventually settles down to watch. Azula moves her mouth and hands all over Ty Lee's body, and when Ty Lee finally comes, it is with her cunt clenched tight around three of Azula's fingers. (She gasps Azula's real name - fortunately slurred, but they will have to work on that.) She smiles up at Azula hazily, then lets herself be moved, complying easily as Azula guides her down onto Li's cock, straddling his body but leaning all her weight on Azula behind her.

They fuck Li like this for a long time, until Ty Lee has shuddered through another orgasm and Azula is becoming rather overheated, fully dressed as she is.

When it is clear that Li is almost about to come, Azula nods to Ty Lee, who pulls off of him completely, staves off his orgasm with her hand, and then moves to stand next to Azula by the bed. His face is red, his eyes disbelieving, sweat dripping from his brow.

Azula allows herself a contented smile.

"What are you doing?" he says, his voice hoarse. He sits up and reaches out to grab Ty Lee's arm, falling short. "Come back here and finish what you started, whore!"

Ty Lee doesn't react to the word, but Azula's plans for Li change irrevocably when he uses it. He was already going to regret tonight, but now he will regret it much more deeply.

"I believe it's time," Azula says, and watches while Ty Lee kicks out one leg and blocks the chi in Li's arm, the one trying to grab her. He falls limply back against the bed for a moment, then stands, outraged and trying to regain his balance without the use of one arm.

"I've had enough of your teasing, bitch," he growls, and heads to the door. "I can find better company."

Azula pulls him around to face her easily, and ducks the hit he aims at her head. She backhands his face with all her strength, watching with satisfaction as red marks are left behind. Li's attempt to retaliate is thwarted as Ty Lee takes his other arm out of commission.

"What is this?" Li yells, eyes wildly swinging between them. "What are you doing to me?"

"Whatever we want, obviously," Azula says. "You did agree to come home with us after all. This reluctance on your part is terribly rude, isn't it?"

"It is," Ty Lee says, her sweet voice sounding disappointed. "You should probably lay back down and try to be obedient."

Azula allows her mouth to form a discontented moue. "I somehow doubt if this mess is capable of that," she says, eyeing him up and down.

He bristles, still somehow sure that he will be able to get away, to deny them. "You're nothing," he says. "You can't make me do anything!"

Azula taps a finger against his mouth, and he helplessly tries to move his arms, to lever himself away from the wall. It's no good – Ty Lee thumps his hip, taking out his right leg, and Azula keeps tapping her finger, watching the fear begin to rise in his eyes.

"Now," Azula says. "We have at least an hour before your limbs will work properly again, and you have two options."

Li swallows, eyes fixed on Azula.

"You can cooperate, and enjoy yourself with us in the process," Azula continues. "Or, you can continue to be obstinate and we will enjoy ourselves without a thought for your part of the experience."

Azula steps back and pulls Ty Lee into her arms. Ty Lee nuzzles into Azula's embrace, and Azula smirks at Li. "Your choice," she says.

There is a long silence, and Azula enjoys every second of it, the way she can see Li running through all the possible scenarios before he accepts his fate. A truly strong person would resist still, Azula thinks scornfully, when Li closes his eyes and swallows.

"I - I will submit," he says when he opens his eyes again, barely a whisper.

"I'm not sure I quite heard that, Li," Azula says. She frowns with concern. "I wouldn't want to continue without knowing your decision."

"You win, bitch," Li says, and Azula backhands him again, watching blood well up at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't believe I said you could address me at all, much less with that word," Azula says, voice mild and low.

Ty Lee shakes her head in exaggerated disapproval. "Why don't you try again?" she says.

Li's eyes don't open this time. "You can do what you like to me," he says, loudly enough for Azula to accept.

"A wise decision," Azula tells him. "Get on the bed. Ty Lee, help him."

Ty Lee helps Li across the room and he falls unsteadily down onto the bed. Ty Lee blocks his other leg, then runs a hand down his throat, Azula watching greedily as his pulse picks up under Ty Lee's fingers. Sweat covers his brow, and his erection is gone. He's just where Azula wants him.

"Help him regain some interest in the proceedings," Azula tells Ty Lee, who smiles and reaches down to grasp Li's cock in her hand. She moves slowly and lightly, sitting next to him on the bed, but she's looking at Azula.

When Li is hard and straining again, Ty Lee moves to the foot of the bed and Azula positions herself between Li's thighs. She pulls a pot of oil from the small bedside table, setting it next to her legs, and begins to arrange Li. His face is terrified, his eyes moving as he watches her spread his legs, his arms twitching as he tries to move them.

Ty Lee leans over Azula's shoulder, her breasts pressed into Azula's back. Her nipples are hard enough that Azula can feel them through her shirt, and her breath catches against Azula's ear when Azula lightly wets two of her fingers with oil and pushes them into Li without pausing.

It must hurt – Li is tight, has clearly never done this before – but Li only bites his lip, eyes shut. Azula can see a trace of liquid gathering at the corner of his closed eyes, but it is nowhere near enough to satisfy her. She doesn't let Li's cock go soft; he will break much faster if he is forced to enjoy it.

Azula crooks her fingers and Li clenches tighter around them. His head thrashes from side to side, but he keeps his eyes shut and doesn't make a sound. Azula twists the fingers of her free hand around his cock, lightly rubbing around the crown before moving to stroke up and down his whole length.

"You'll be much happier if you just accept that this is happening and that you're enjoying it," Azula says.

Li's arms twitch - he hasn't given up trying to move them - as he replies. "I - I don't want this."

"Of course you do," Azula says. "You wouldn't have come home with us if you didn't. Besides, your body can't lie - you _are_ enjoying this."

Li's eyes fly open and he lets out a choked sob when Azula presses her fingers against his prostate. "No, no," he says, face red, eyes streaked with tears that he can't hold back any longer. "I don't want this!"

"You want it, and you like it," Azula says, fingers moving in and out of him with a vicious twist. She's breathing heavily but quietly, not letting anything into her voice but distant, bland satisfaction.

"No!" Li's eyes are full of desperation. "Please, don't make me want this."

"It's far too late for polite entreaties," Azula says. "Perhaps you should think about this the next time you're tempted to call a woman a whore."

Ty Lee presses a kiss onto Azula's neck, soft and grateful. It clashes with the moment, but Azula still lets herself feel it, a small piece of comfort she doesn't need but sometimes wants.

Li cries out when Azula pushes a third finger inside him, and then she stops being so nice. She fucks him hard, taking in his whines and moans with satisfaction. She's wet now, will possibly soak through her clothes, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is Li's desperate face, and Ty Lee's solid presence pushing into Azula's back.

"Take care of him," Azula tells Ty Lee, who immediately moves next to Li on the bed and takes over jerking his cock.

Azula reaches up with her free hand and wraps her fingers tightly around Li's throat.

She squeezes roughly, enough to cut off his air for a moment, then pushes two fingers into his mouth. He can't manage to close his teeth around them, although she can see the moment he tries. He's much too busy moaning and crying, tears falling from his eyes in a steady stream. But he's still hard in Ty Lee's hand, and he'll have to live with that forever. Azula squeezes his throat again, relishing the thought. Li will always know that he is weak.

Li is nearing orgasm now, and Azula presses harder with her fingertips around his throat.

"N - no, no," he manages to gasp out. "Please - "

Azula ignores his words and watches as he comes, at her mercy and powerless. She pushes one last time inside of him, then removes her fingers quickly and brings that hand up to close around his neck beside her other hand. She squeezes and his face gets redder, his mouth working uselessly to try and breathe. For a moment, Azula pictures not letting go, and fierce longing wells up inside her. He deserves to die, and why shouldn't she administer that justice?

Before she can decide if it's worth the risk, Ty Lee's voice pulls her back. "Azu - Zhu La," she says. "Can't we make him leave now? I want you."

Ty Lee dares a kiss, using her tongue to remind Azula of what comes next. Azula slowly comes back to herself – it's not time, yet. Ty Lee isn't ready.

"Get out," Azula says to Li, letting go of his neck and standing up. Li gasps for breath. His neck is bruised, clear fingerprint marks of red around his throat. He still can't move, but Ty Lee presses her hand carefully into one hip to unlock his chi, and then the other. She releases each arm, then pushes him off the bed,

He falls, and Azula laughs. She doesn't stop until he stands up. "I said get out," she repeats. "And remember that you were lucky to survive this."

He stumbles from the room, clutching at his handful of clothes, and Azula dismisses him from her mind. Now that he is gone, she can undress and let Ty Lee use her beautiful mouth in a new way, can take the climax that has been building in her body for hours.

Ty Lee kneels on the floor by the bed, her head tilted up and her face open, waiting for Azula to tell her it is time to start.

She is so beautiful, Azula thinks, and then she stops thinking and takes what is hers.

+++

Next time, Azula decides - next time, she won't stop, will keep her hands tight around some nameless man's throat until his eyes dim and close forever. Ty Lee will be ready for that now, even if she might balk at first, and the necessary preparation and caution when choosing a target will be easy enough.

Azula watches Ty Lee sleep, her face calm and peaceful, and smiles.

 

[the end.]

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/noncon tag is in reference to Azula and Ty Lee coercing an OMC into a sexual situation with them, and then continually changing what's happening until it is explicitly non-consensual and verbally/physically abusive. The relationship between Azula and Ty Lee is one that Ty Lee herself considers consensual, but which can be assumed to have problematic and coercive elements simply because of their shared history and the fact that Azula is who she is. This Azula is fairly canonical (taken to the extreme), but this Ty Lee is certainly much more broken than I would usually write her. If you're a fan of healthy Azula/Ty Lee, this is NOT that fic. However, everyone is well over eighteen, so there is that! There is no explicit death or murder, but there are multiple instances where Azula imagines killing someone, or plans to do so. Basically, this is Azula grooming Ty Lee for a future as her serial killer partner, so please take care of yourself accordingly with regards to the content notes.


End file.
